S2E1 House of the Doctor
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: First in my second series. the doctor is reunited with Sasha and they must discover what has imprioned Sto & Chris has something to show the doctor. Please R&R


**House of the Doctor**

_**First in the season, the doctor is reunited with Sasha and discovers what his new friends on Earth have built for him. This new series will contain: Cyborgs, vampires, doctors, the return of Rochelle Docherty and we will find out who opened the portal to the Time War and their plan will be put into action...**_

**Last Series:**

**The doctor met Sasha Ood**_**. **_**She was an ordinary girl with a**__**Grandmother from Sto, Silurian parents and a husband Nik. Throughout her life Sasha grew up on a portal to The Time War opened by someone terrible and she could heal herself and had super fighting skills. She got trapped on Gallifrey with her daughter Maxine a former companion to the doctor but managed to get back by building a TARDIS and using herself to power it. this burnt her insides and she had to stay in a hospital on Sto for eight months...**

Earth... 2012

Chris, Linda and Celia had set up a base for the doctor on Earth. It was called House of the Doctor. They had rebuilt Sashas' home after it was blown up to close the time war portal. Sashas' home was still made of terracotta and stood tall at the end of Sashas' street on a hill, with thick long dark green grass for a garden. This house was now home to Chris, Linda and Celia who originally came from Planet 100, the 100th planet ever to exist. Chris had travelled with the doctor for a while. Also in the house was Caleb, Laura, Sy and Melissa who were well out of their time, they originally came from The Ood Sphere in .  
>They were trying to contact the doctor, they had finished and they needed him to come back to Earth and see their work, honour them, give them that proud smile that made Chris' heart melt. They had the technology to contact him; they had salvaged it from The Institute of Alien Encounters and Invasion which was the most up to date institute on Earth that had knowledge on aliens and the previous work place of Sasha Ood, the doctors former companion.<br>But right now there was no response. What was he doing as they spoke...?

3000 light years away...  
>Planet of Sienna...<br>The doctor ran as fast as he could, through the bushes as he was chased by a giant wasp, a vespiform. He had bows and arrows. He tried shooting at it. He stumbled over on the ground. He then shot again and the vespiform disappeared into a cloud of pink energy.  
>He smiled. Then he looked up into the deep jungle. He saw a hologram appear, a young man with an almost bushy haircut, a tight leather jacket and tight magenta trousers. It was Chris.<br>"Doctor!" said Chris smiling on it "There you are!"  
>"Oh Chris!" said the doctor smiling "How are you? Long time no see!"<br>"I know" said Chris "It's been two years!"  
>"Oh" said the doctor "sorry"<br>Chris shook his head.  
>"You have to come back now" said Chris "we've finished! We've made it!" <p>

Chris was in a room with some high tech alien equipment, little things, stuff you would find in Sarah Janes' attic, the room was well lit and cosy. Chris was talking to the doctor on a screen. Then he heard the noise, the whooshing noise of that blue box. Then he saw it appear, the TARDIS.  
>"Okay Chris" said the doctor stepping out smiling "let's have a look then!" <p>

20 minutes later...  
>Chris had shown the doctor the whole place; they were doing lots of research. Melissa was walking with the doctor and Chris.<br>"And in here" said Melissa "is the best bit!"  
>Chris smiled and looked at the doctor. They had come to a big door.<br>"Go in!" said Chris smiling  
>the doctor stepped into the room and Laura came<br>"This is your lab" said Laura smiling  
>"Wow!" said the doctor looking around, his eyes were twinkling around, these humans were amazing, well not even humans, aliens.<br>Chris watched the doctor as he admired their work. Then he stopped.  
>"Okay" said the doctor quickly "That's all very good but now I have to get back somewhere"<br>"Why?" said Chris with a bit of anger in his voice  
>"Well somebody has been trying to contact me" said the doctor "I've been getting blips on the TARDIS monitor from someone codenamed Sho.<br>"We've been getting that too!" said Chris "on all the monitors that we use to communicate. Someone else has technology"  
>"I ignored it first" said the doctor "it's slightly advanced tech because it can come into the TARDIS but it wants itself to be traced! It's calling out! It wants us to find it!"<br>"And are you going to find it?" said Chris  
>The doctor turned to face Chris and smiled<br>"Yes" he said "Yes Chris Grenville, I am"  
>Chris smiled<br>the doctor ran into the TARDIS  
>"I'll be back soon!" He said smiling and closing the door<br>But Chris knew there and then he wouldn't be. It would take him a while.

The doctor was inside his magical machine. His home; the beautiful orange console shined as bright as ever. It was shuddering.  
>"And" said the doctor building it all up "TRAACINNNGGG!"<br>The TARDIS whizzed through the vortex, tossing and turning.  
>"GERONIMO!" shouted the doctor<p>

The TARDIS landed. The doctor stepped out. He looked around. He was in a huge warehouse, with a grey concrete floor. He looked up and saw glass walls that went on forever, up as far as he could see. He was on the bottom floor, he looked up and saw walkways between the walls crossing the buildings.  
>The doctor looked inside the glass on the bottom floor and saw a small room inside the glass. There were small rooms in the glass. The doctor looked further and saw a Zocci. A short red spiky alien that was curled up into a ball...<br>The doctor then realised that this place was a prison. Somebody had imprisoned a whole population inside this warehouse. The doctor shook his head in disgust. He got the sonic out. Sho was a prisoner here and the doctor had to find them...

The doctor had made up a few levels. He was scanning with the sonic. He was in a dark tunnel with glass cages and prisoners, looking depressed, lonely and in agony. There was no freedom in this dark warehouse. The doctor looked around, his face was lit up green from the sonic. The sonic was beeping, faster and faster as the doctor progressed. He then arrived at the glass cage that contained Sho.  
>"DOCTOR!" gasped Sho<br>The doctor was amazed... Sho was Sasha Ood, his previous companion...

Sasha was sitting in a glass cage. She was dressed nicely considering she was a prisoner, she had a thin orange top on that covered part of her neck, skinny jeans and converse. Her hair was frizzy though, it looked like it had been back brushed.  
>"How did you manage to contact me?" said the doctor amazed<br>"My phone" said Sasha smiling, she took out her iPhone "I have a mole who has been sending me software to contact you, subwave software that can contact across the stars"  
>"wow" said the doctor he looked at Sasha "how long has it been?"<br>"2 years" said Sasha with a bit of anger in her voice  
>"Ooh" said the doctor "sorry, but what have you been doing with yourself?"<br>"Well" said Sasha "after my operation I've had to kind of hide for a bit, it's shameful"  
>"What do you mean?" said the doctor confused<br>Then an alarm blared.  
>"What was that?" shouted Sasha<br>"Us!" shouted the doctor  
>He pointed the sonic and smashed Sashas room open.<br>Sasha smiled and ran out of the room and ran holding the doctors' hand.  
>They ran through the tunnels and down rusty metal staircases.<br>Sasha was smiling the whole time.

At the top of the warehouse was the real culprit. A bunch of wooden people, they looked like normal people but with wooden skin and hair, their eyes were yellow. They were in a room made of wood. They had a big computer in the centre of the room made out of wood. The computer was a large column in the centre of the room that was divided. In between the large divide was a hologram.  
>"We have intruders" said one of the creatures, this one looked like a wooden business man, he wore a black suit and his wooden hair was neat, like it had been gelled back. His voice was deep and had authority. "Send out the soldiers!" <p>

Sasha and the doctor were still running, they were running down metal stairs, which spiralled down forever. They were well under the surface of this planet.  
>"How many more stairs?" shouted Sasha<br>"How many people are on this planet?" said the doctor  
>"not many" said Sasha "many of them were put on another planet! They completely destroyed Sto!"<br>"Sto?" said the doctor "they took the whole of Sto prisoner?"  
>"Yeah" said Sasha "they took us while we were sleeping, one day we all woke up in these prisons!"<br>The doctor nodded.  
>Then they saw they had come to the end of the staircase. There was a blue metal door. The doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open it. There was a room and a wooden woman.<br>"You Sho?" she said, she was a tall business woman with a wooden bob for hair  
>"Yeah!" gasped Sasha<br>"I'm Trima" she whispered "your mole!"

The wooden soldiers were marching to Sashas' cell.  
>One of them got a walky-talky out of its camouflage uniform.<br>"A prisoner has escaped" it said in a deep voice "the glass window door has been smashed clean away, over"  
>"WELL THEN FIND THEM!" shouted the wooden business man in rage<p>

The doctor, Sasha and Trima were talking.  
>"So" said the doctor "you're called Woodmins"<br>"Yes" said Trima "the Woodmins are prison keepers, we like to keep people imprisoned"  
>"An then what?" said the doctor darkly<br>"Well" said Trima "it's like a collecting game, each Woodmin buys a prisoner and adds it to their deck, like trading cards, I bought you Sasha, I sensed you had major power so I bought you and I intend to help you escape!"  
>"And do your people know what you're doing?" said the doctor<br>"No" said Trima  
>Then soldiers burst into the room.<br>"Soldiers!" shouted Trima  
>Trima got out a gun. She started to shoot at the soldiers; they burnt as she shot at them. They turned into saw dust.<br>"RUN!" shouted Trima

The three of them ran.  
>"What about your family?" shouted the doctor to Sasha as they ran up the rusty metal stairs<br>"They were put on the other prison planet!" shouted Sasha breathing heavily as she went up the stairs  
>A soldier shot at a corner of a staircase, which was a metal grid, the grid came loose and fell, Sasha fell and grabbed onto a bar<br>"DOCTOR!" she screamed "help me! I'm going to fall!"  
>The doctor stopped.<br>He ran and grabbed her hand  
>"Doctor!" shouted Trima "we haven't got time!"<br>"Sasha" whispered the doctor "I make you a promise, to never leave, never betray you! Im going to get you out of here and we will start again!"  
>Sasha smiled and allowed the doctor to pull her to safety.<br>She was in the doctors arms now.  
>"You're safe now Sasha" he whispered looking down admiring her<br>Sasha smiled back at him  
>"RUN!" shouted Trima<br>They ran through a metal door and found a lift. They were going to the top floor, to talk business with the Woodmins...

The lift arrived at the top floor, the sleek wooden lift. The doctor came in and admired the control room.  
>"Well" he said "Hello, hope I'm not disturbing anything"<br>"Who are you?" said the business man  
>"I'm the doctor" announced the doctor "and you are Woodmins, a bunch of trading card addicts"<br>The doctor looked at their computer, their huge wooden computer  
>"and this is the key and your database record" said the doctor<br>"Yes" said the business man in his deep voice "It can release everyone imprisoned everywhere and it can dispatch them to their home planet, it stores all of the data"  
>"Why are you telling us this?" said Sasha<br>"Woodmins have to tell their whole plan even to enemies" said Trima "it's part of their culture, any question asked they must answer correctly"  
>"So if I were to destroy that" said the doctor "all of those people would be free"<br>"Yes" said Trima getting her ray gun out she looked at the doctor and Sasha "let's do it"

Sasha got a spare gun from Trima and they started to shoot around the room, the computer went on fire...  
>All around the warehouse the glass in the cages smashed everywhere; all of the prisoners ran and screamed. They then disappeared in a flash of blue light, they were going back home...<br>The computer started to rumble  
>"RUN!" shouted the doctor they ran into the lift<br>The doctor soniced the lift and it dropped, a horrible stomach turning drop, but Sasha wasn't affected because she had a secret...

The lift came to a sudden halt...  
>They had reached the ground floor. Everyone ran out of the lift and to the magical blue box.<br>As they stepped into the box the warehouse imploded. There was a huge blue light and the warehouse disappeared like it was never there... Sto was safe again...

The TARDIS arrived on the Woodmin planet. They dropped Trima off.  
>"Trima" said the doctor "please try and convince them they're wrong"<br>"I will" said Trima "there is a group of us, we're all trying to stop this"  
>"You're brilliant" said the doctor<br>Trima smiled.  
>"It's a big universe" said Sasha "and there's an equal amount of good that there is bad, but it's the bad that makes the good, well good"<br>Trima smiled and walked away.  
>Sasha smiled and closed the TARDIS door<p>

She walked up to the central console  
>"So" she said happily "where are we going first?"<br>"I don't know" said the doctor smiling at Sasha "where would you like to go?"  
>"Anywhere!" said Sasha grinning madly<br>the doctor smiled  
>"I'll go and fetch you an atlas!" said the doctor running out of the room, he ran into a corridor and closed his eyes. He was getting feelings... feelings he didn't experience often...<br>Sasha watched nervously. Then something was beeping. It was Sasha. She looked around and took her top off to reveal a grey robot body with flashing lights... She was a cyborg...

Meanwhile...  
>"She's back with him" said a young smooth female voice looking at a computer with a picture of Sasha on it... this person was in a TARDIS... "And she will discover it... and it will tear her apart and change her forever!" <p>


End file.
